


Just a Christmas special

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Special, Dress Up, Irregular pets, More of a background relationship, Other, Snow leopards, Spin off of something I'm working on, just a fun little thing nothing special, segment, slight fluff maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Just a Christmas special in celebration for the holidays. I'm not really a Christmas person, haven't been for a long time (that goes for most holidays) but I know a lot of people are and I thought this little thing as one of my sort of spin offs would be fun





	Just a Christmas special

The headband sits perfectly in place, not moving as you toss your pigtails side to side with the shaking of your head. Fluffy ears and intricate horns make you look like a reindeer as your hair helps to hide the band it's attached to from sight

An almost cream half top and shorts with fluffy accents add to the light reindeer look. With leg warmers running up to your knee and your boots odd design, the appearance of hooves isn't to hard to pull off. A small tail and bells attached around your neck, wrists, ankles and afore-mentioned tail and horn accessories ensure you jingle lightly with each step 

It's not hard to tell it's Christmas time as you make your way to the gorilla for your special Christmas segment, everyone from other talent to the interns are dressed for the season. Lights shining all around the usually shadowy backstage area 

You pass by few talent on the way there waving to r-truth in an ugly Christmas sweater and smiling with the carolling miztourage 

When you finally get there it's five minutes early, with the Santa from hell kane still taking on two mischievous hardy boy elves. Everything's already set up so you just sit back and wait for their match to end, it's pretty quiet since dean isn't here yet which is a bit of a worry when kane and the hardy boyz come back stage, two elves having been victorious. When your music hits you pick up a carefully wrapped box, hope dean isn't to late and then make your way out to the cheers 

Cheers quickly turn to aww's, awe and whistles at your Christmas outfit as the commentators are quick to agree. Indulging the crowd you spin slowly, all smiles as you head down to the ring waving and interacting with the fans rather then dancing like usual 

A mic is handed to you just as you slip into the ring, you wait mic at smiling lips till the crowd falls silent for you. "Merry Christmas" you say receiving cheers during the pause "now your probably all wondering what I've got here" you raise the gift high in your hand to emphasise getting another loud response from the audience. "Well it's a gift for my favourite commentator, of course" you elaborate and the commentators immediately begin arguing over who it'll be

You blink when you look at them, after all your only close with one of them "Corey, I know your gonna like this" there's cheers while Corey gets up and joins you in the ring. A hug's shared with thanks "should Corey open it now" mass chants of yes follow and Corey not wanting to be one to disappoint opens it to a surprised reaction

You watch as he lifts the phone from the box with confusion "maybe I should explain" you giggle softly into the mic "if you call the number in the phone you'll get a friend of mine who's already paid and ready to complete your back tattoo that you keep putting off, whenever your ready to do it that is" you watch as Corey's face lights up then he lifts you with a spin to the crowds cheer. After a moment Corey sets you back down and returns to commentary with the gift, thanking you from where he belongs 

"That was fun, so fun I think we should do it again" with that deans music hits and the lunatic fringe comes out to mass cheers in the back of a sleigh. The sleigh is pulled by two of your snow leopards, dressed as reindeer similar to you, the cubs you recently adopted running beside them in the same outfits. It's probably the cutest thing ever, only made cuter by deans Rudolph costume making you a family of reindeer

Dean twitches his red painted nose before jumping out of the sleigh with a big bag and heading up to the ring with it

You didn't notice the stick he held till he was in front of you, one hand secure around the bag, the other holding out a stick with a carrot dangling from it. You blush but chants of bite it make you lean closer to oblige, not only the crowd but your own amusement too

However dean lifts it and your eyes flick up to the mistletoe tied to the other side of the stick by the string, you smile as you see dean smirk. The commentators fill in the trick when the two of you lean close and your lips meet, it's a sweet kiss that doesn't last long

Pulling back you raise the mic to your lips "now that the presents..." Romans voice suddenly sounds overlapping your own "it's okay, I've got the presents." Roman dressed as Santa heads down to the ring with a big bag over his shoulder "uh Rome, I think your mistaken.. you see I have the presents" dean counters as roman climbs into the ring 

"Sorry babe but I have them, I sent seth to tell you" he assures opening the bag full of presents to prove a point before you all look around "say, where is seth" 

Dean looks confused with a tilt of his head as he upturns his bag sending seth dressed as an elf tumbling onto the ring mat, gasps and laughter fill the audience. Seth turns a glare on a bashful looking dean "oh so that's why I thought the bag kicked me" he voices and you try not to laugh as seth lunges for dean

"How'd you even get in the bag seth" you chime in with a jingle as you get between the two, nobody wants to see the two of them throttle each other on Christmas. "I don't know, I was looking for dean by the sleigh then I was in the bag and everything was moving" seth answers and you frown slightly, so there's no way to know who truly stuffed seth in the sack 

"It's a Christmas mystery" dean takes it out of proportion and Romans quick to stop him from running off on a Christmas adventure. "I believe we have something more important to do" roman says tilting his head slightly and deans face lights up with realisation "oh... Yeah." You sigh but smile, your boys always had a way of making things interesting 

With that thought in mind you draw the mic to your lips once again "who wants presents" with the crowds cheer the four of you head out into the audience to randomly disperse presents. It takes about twenty minutes with your snow leopards bringing a second lot of presents out but finally you finish dispersing Christmas joy to the crowd

The tag team match between frosty apollo crews and his partner gingerbread man finn balor against the team of Scrooges who didn't bother to dress up jason jordan and elias, finish their booked fight with the Christmas cheer winning just as you head back to the ring, meeting the others there

When everything goes dark, you expect an attack from the wyatt family but it never comes. Bray with his followers in the background appears on the screen above "enjoy this festive cheer while you can" phone lights go on while others boo "cause soon I will be coming, run little sheep, run." The light flicks back on as the screen goes dark but you can still clearly see who brays laughing eyes were focused on

"Mystery solved" you mumbled to yourself before climbing into the sleigh "well our job here is done, now we have some evil Scrooges to stop, merry Christmas everyone" you say cheerily into the mic as your boys join you in the sleigh and you throw the mic away. Your snow leopards easily pull you to the back and once back there they simply shake off the harness around them as you step from the sleigh

They jump up on you within seconds and you giggle happily petting them in reward, this Christmas was truly the best one yet and with roman helping you to your feet you can't wait to see what the next one will be like


End file.
